Love Stories Set To Music
by Lemonhead28
Summary: A collection of oneshots set to my favorite songs. Puckabrina mostly. This is my first story.
1. The Only Exception

**AN: This is my first ever story. I will take any reviews good or bad. This is a songfic story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sisters Grimm**

_Chapter One- The Only Exception_

_**When I was younger I saw my daddy cry  
>and curse at the wind.<br>He broke his own heart and I watched  
>as he tried to reassemble it.<br>**_

The first time Puck saw his father cry was when Puck first challenged him. Oberon was not used to being told what to do. Especially by an eleven year old. As Puck left his royal life, he could hear Oberon crying in the distance. He and his father were over._**  
><strong>_

_**And my momma swore  
>that she would never let herself forget.<br>And that was the day that I promised  
>I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.<strong>_

Queen Titania stopped Puck at the entrance, begging him to come back. Musterdseed needed him, the kingdom needed him. Puck just brushed her and walked out of Faerie. He left behind everything he used to love. Puck swore that he would never love someone again….

_**But darling,  
>You are the only exception.<br>You are the only exception.  
>You are the only exception.<br>You are the only exception.**_

….. That was until he met Sabrina Helen Grimm. Sabrina changed his way of looking at the world. Yea, he was only 4000 (Puck looked 12ish), but he just figured he loved her. Puck hadn't felt that way for ten years. He didn't know how to show it, so Puck just pranked Sabrina.

_**Maybe I know somewhere  
>deep in my soul, that love never lasts.<br>And we've got to find other ways  
>to make it alone.<br>Or keep a straight face.  
>And I've always lived like this<br>keeping a comfortable distance.  
>And up until now I've sworn to myself<br>that I'm content with loneliness.  
><strong>_

He was good with loneliness and comfort. And lying about his crush. Puck had a really good poker face when it came to girls, Sabrina, cute butts, Sabrina, etc. Puck almost knew that his love for Sabrina would end soon. But this felt different.

_**Because none of it was ever worth the risk.  
><strong>_

Puck never stepped forward to tell Sabrina how he felt.

_**Well you are the only exception.  
>You are the only exception.<br>You are the only exception.  
>You are the only exception.<br>You are the only exception.**_

He always wondered if Sabrina like him like he liked her. Puck doubted it.

_**I've got a tight grip on reality,  
>but I can't let go of what's in front of me here.<br>I know you're leaving in the morning  
>when you wake up.<br>Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.**_

They were 17 and applying for universities together (still not together together) when Puck sucked up his courage and kissed her by surprise. To _his_surprise, Sabrina kissed back. But nothing changed. Five months later, Sabrina got into NYU and Puck didn't. She left the next morning for New York. He couldn't bear to see her go alone.

_**You are the only exception. **_

_**You are the only exception.**_

Puck ran after Sabrina's car for 2 miles. She finally stopped, annoyed by the Ferryport Landing town limits. He ran up and kissed her again. Something clicked and he knew deep down that this love would last.

_**And I'm on my way to believing.  
>Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.<strong>_

Puck Goodfellow walked slowly back to Granny's house. His brand new girlfriend would be back home in four months. Little Puck was wrong, Strong love lasts. The love Sabrina and Puck had would last forever.


	2. Signed, Sealed, Delivered

**AN: This is my first ever story. I want to thank Goth-Emo-Bunny for my very first review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sisters Grimm**

_Chapter Two- Signed, Sealed, Delivered_

_**Like a fool I went and stayed too long  
>Now I'm wondering if your love's still strong<br>Oo, baby, here I am, signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours!**_

Sabrina Grimm had put everything she had out for one boy. She was head-over-heels for him. Sabrina was entirely devoted to him.

_**Then that time I went and said goodbye  
>Now I'm back and not ashamed to cry<br>Oo, baby, here I am, signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours!  
><strong>_

Sabrina and her boyfriend had a fight over weather or not he was cheating on her. She left him for a while, but came back soon signed, sealed, and delivered.

_**Here I am baby  
>Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours<br>(You got my future in your hands)  
>Here I am baby<br>Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours  
>(You got my future in your hands)<strong>_

Sabrina hoped that her boyfriend would forgive her for yelling at him. She knew her guy like to be goofy, so Sabrina wrapped herself in brown package paper and signed it. She "delivered" (drove) herself over to his house. She knew he loved Stevie Wonder. Sabrina's plan worked, her boyfriend laughed and forgave her. As cliché as it sounds, it happened.

_**I've done a lot of foolish things  
>That I really didn't mean, didn't I?<br>**_

Puck Goodfellow charmed one girl after another. Even though he had a beautiful, blonde girlfriend, he was a womanizer. How could a seventeen year old resist a Latin beauty with an accent?_**  
><strong>_

_**Seen a lot of things in this old world  
>When I touch them, they mean nothing, girl<br>Oo, baby, here I am, signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours!  
><strong>_

Puck had been with a bunch of girls. Puerto Rican, British, Australian, you name it! But those girls were nothing but sex to him. The only girl that mattered to him was a tiny, blonde, New Yorker. And he loved her. _**  
><strong>_

_**Oowee baby, you set my soul on fire  
>That's why I know you're my heart's only desire<strong>_

After his girlfriend found out about his flings, she turned Godzilla mad. She had no idea that she set Puck's soul on fire just by blinking.

_**Here I am baby  
>Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours<br>(You got my future in your hands)  
><strong>_

Puck was really close to going over to her house to apologize when a tiny, brown and blonde 'package" arrived. It was his girlfriend, dressed as a Stevie Wonder song. Wow. THIS WAS HYSTERICAL! Now he didn't have to apologize in public.

_**Here I am baby  
>Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours<br>(You got my future in your hands) **_

Sabrina and Puck have done a lot of stupid things. But most importantly, they're signed, sealed, and delivered to each other's hearts.

**This was probably not one of my better ones. **

**R&R!**

**Love, Helen**


	3. Bad Romance

**AN: This is my first ever story. I want to thank Goth-Emo-Bunny for the reviews. I really love this song. This oneshot might be a little racy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sisters Grimm**

_Chapter Two- Bad Romance _

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Caught in a bad romance<br>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Caught in a bad romance<strong>

Sabrina Grimm was in a romance that was deemed "Bad". Her family, her friends and both sets of ex's disapproved. Everyone disapproved of her love life.

**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-roma-mamaa!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance<strong>

**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-roma-mamaa!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance<strong>

Her 'bad" romance was Puck Goodfellow. He was a bad boy (who had a motorcycle, leather jacket, and was not afraid of sex like her old boyfriend) who danced. Their relationship was built on sex, pranks, and dancing.

**I want your ugly  
>I want your disease<br>I want your everything  
>As long as it's free<br>I want your love (Love-love-love I want your love)**

But Sabrina wanted an actual relationship. She wanted the dress, flowers, and the candles.

**I want your drama  
>The touch of your hand<br>I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand  
>I want your love<br>Love-love-love  
>I want your love<br>(Love-love-love I want your love)**

She wanted love. She liked Puck, but Sabrina knew that he could love her deep down.

**You know that I want you  
>And you know that I need you<br>I want it bad, your bad romance**

Puck knew that Sabrina wanted an actual first date. The only things he was good at were- sex, motorcycle driving, leather dancing, and girls. Puck normal wanted the "bad" romance to last long, but with Sabrina he respected her. It isn't easy to go from bad boy to boy next door.

**I want your love and  
>I want your revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!)  
>I want your love and<br>All your lovers' revenge  
>You and me could write a bad romance<strong>

Sex, dancing, sex, dancing, sex, dancing. That was their routine. Sabrina and Puck had the easy love every teenager wants. But it wasn't good enough. **  
><strong>

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Caught in a bad romance<br>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Caught in a bad romance<strong>

They were stuck in a 'bad" romance. And they couldn't escape.

**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-roma-mamaa!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance<br>I want your horror  
>I want your design<br>'Cause you're a criminal  
>As long as you're mine<br>I want your love  
>(Love-love-love I want your love-uuhh)<strong>

Puck and Sabrina were not lawful criminals. Yet. But they were criminals to each other. There had to be a law about their "bad" romance somewhere.

**I want your psycho  
>Your vertigo stick<br>Want you in my rear window  
>Baby you're sick<br>I want your love  
>Love-love-love<br>I want your love (Love-love-love I want your love)**

They had to be the only couple in Ferryport Landing High School that had sex on a daily basis. Sabrina's friend, Virginia, set Sabrina down and talked to her about Puck. Sabrina listened and vowed she would find a way to go on an actual date with Puck.

**You know that I want you ('Cause I'm a free bitch baby!)  
>And you know that I need you<br>I want it bad, bad romance**

**I want your love and  
>I want your revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!)  
>I want your love and<br>All your lovers' revenge  
>You and me could write a bad romance<strong>

Later, during Sabrina and Puck's "study session", Sabrina asked Puck on a date. He stared at her (shirtless) for a minute, before muttering yes and going back to kissing her neck. Puck was nervous as hell and thankful at the same time.**  
><strong>

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Caught in a bad romance<br>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Caught in a bad romance<strong>

Finally, Sabrina and Puck were getting out of the "bad" romance.

**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-roma-mamaa!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance<br>Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-roma-mamaa!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance<strong>

It would be hard though, but Puck and Sabrina could do it.

**Walk, walk fashion baby  
>Work it<br>Move that bitch crazy**

**Walk, walk fashion baby  
>Work it<br>Move that bitch crazy**

Sabrina watched Puck park his father's car, not his own motorcycle. He looked…..unrecognizable. Just like her. Blue dress shirt, blue dress. She started to have second thoughts. They looked like a normal couple!****

**Walk, walk fashion baby  
>Work it<br>Move that bitch crazy**

**Walk, walk passion baby  
>Work it<br>I'm a free bitch, baby  
><strong>

Puck loved Sabrina, so her went along with her stupid date plan thing. They were fine the way they were! He parked is dad's old station wagon at Sabrina's house. Puck had NEVER done this for his previous girlfriends. The shirt itched and the shoes were too tight. Sabrina owed him big time.

**I want your love and  
>I want your revenge<br>I want your love  
>I don't wanna be friends<strong>

This felt like something friends would do. It didn't feel right. Sabrina started panicking and Puck started worrying.

**Je veux ton amour  
>Et je veux ta revanche<br>J'veux ton amour  
>I don't wanna be friends<br>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>I don't wanna be friends (Caught in a bad romance)<br>I don't wanna be friends  
>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!<br>Want your bad romance (Caught in a bad romance)  
>Want your bad romance!<strong>

When Puck reached Sabrina on the porch, she leaned over and said something in French. Puck was confused and then understood. 15 minutes later they were back in their regular clothes and in Puck's bedroom.

**I want your love and  
>I want your revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance  
>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!<br>I want your love and  
>All your lovers' revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance**

Sabrina realized she was OK with sex, dancing, pranks. It felt right for her. Puck realized that Sabrina was it for him. It was fine to have a "bad" romance in their eyes.

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Want your bad romance (Caught in a bad romance)<br>Want your bad romance**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Want your bad romance (Caught in a bad romance)<strong>

**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-roma-mamaa!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance <strong>

No matter what anyone said, Puck and Sabrina never gave up their ways. Until Puck JR came along 7 years later….


End file.
